Songs Hogwart's Style
by Aurora Angel
Summary: Just Random songs that I listen to and spiced up with a little HP Style. Ch. 3 Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.
1. Infatuation

**RECOMMENDATION: LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE READING THE LYRICS HERE!** - Infatuationby Christina Aguliera

* * *

Infatuation

He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away  
Intrigues me with every move  
Till I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance, to the rhythm of the band  
I feel his finger tips, grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss

Mama used to warn me to beware of those Britain lovers  
She said I gave my heart too soon  
And that's how I became your mother  
I said ay mama; you seem to forget I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realized big grey eyes can hypnotize,  
When he says

I am full blood Magicua  
See the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in his eyes while  
He whispers 'I want you, I want you'  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure infatuation

His Skin the color of sweet milk  
His eyes light up and I melt within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started  
I'm giving in  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Finds the words when I can not speak  
In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me

Mama used to warn me  
Not to rush love with another  
She said I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter  
Ay mama, you seem to forget  
I never will let  
A man control my emotions  
But when he smiles (when he smiles)  
I feel like a little child  
When he says

I am full blood Magicua  
See the tattoo on his arm (whoa, whoa)  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
Getting lost in his eyes while  
He whispers 'I want you, I want you'  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure infatuation

Caught between my mama's words  
And what I feel inside  
I'm wanting to explore his world  
But a part of me wants to hide  
Should I risk it, can't resist it  
This has caught me by surprise  
Should I, let him take me to Diagon Alley  
I can't hold back no more  
Let's go tonight...  
Ooh, hey

You adore me, never be lonely, ohh

I am full blood Magicua (Magicua)  
See the tattoo on his arm (on his arm)  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
Getting lost in his eyes while  
He whispers 'I want you, I want you' (oh, I want you')  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation

I can't help, what I'm feeling  
Infatuated  
Oh ooh, ohh...  
Infatuation

* * *

My first Fanfic, please be dont yell at me.  
(magicuamagic people ie. witches and wizards)  
for full effect listen to the song, it's really good, nice beat too.  
thanx for reading  
Aurora Angel 


	2. Magic Rain

**RECOMMENDATION: LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE READING THE LYRICS HERE!** - Georgia Rain' by Trisha Yearwood

* * *

**Magic Rain**

Barefoot next to your flying broom

On a blanket lookin' up

Half a moon peaking down at us

From underneath the clouds.

Teenage kids sneaking out again

Heard the thunder rolling in

We were fallin' the moment when

It all came pouring down.

The Magic Rain on the Hogwart's sloping lawn

Couldn't wash away what I felt for you that day

Just you and me down an old dirt road

Nothin' in our way

Except for the Magic Rain.

The dark woods remember when

Flash of lighting drove us in

We were soaked down to the skin

By the time we climbed inside

I don't remember what was pounding more

The heart in my chest or our feet on the stone floor

As the sky fell in and the storm clouds poured worlds a way outside.

The Magic Rain on the Hogwarts Sloping lawn.

Couldn't wash away all the love we made.

Just you and me down an old dirt road

Nothin' in our way

Except for the Magic Rain.

House flags flapping in the wind

Same old school we grew up in

Can't believe I'm back again

After all these years away.

You fixed this office up nice

I saw it yesterday when I came by

Looks like you've made yourself a real good life

What else can I say?

The Magic Rain on the Hogwart's sloping lawn.

Couldn't wash away the way I loved you to this day

The old dirt road's paved over now

Nothin' here's the same

Except for the Magic Rain.

Couldn't wash away the way I love you to this day

Just you and me down a old dirt road

Nothin' in our way except for the Magic Rain.

* * *

I Love the song this was based on, "Georgia Rain' by Trisha Yearwood. There is no way i can make that song better i just added a little HP style. If any of you have better ideas on the word i changed I'm open to critizm. Thanks of Reading. 


	3. Girl Next Door

**RECOMMENDATION: LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE READING THE LYRICS!** - Girl Next Door by Saving Jane

**

* * *

Girl Next Door**

Small town Magic spell queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly

Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the House queen, I'm in the gobstones club  
She is a Chaser, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss Hogwarts  
And I'm just the girl next door

Gryffindor Head Girl  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A common room debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding

Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her…

She is the House queen, I'm in the gobstones club  
She is a Chaser, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss Hogwarts  
And I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the House queen, I'm in the gobstones club  
She is a Chaser, I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss Hogwarts

Yeah, She's Miss Hogwarts  
And I'm just the girl next door.

* * *

Song was based on Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. I just downloaded this song today and Ilove it! I hope you like what i did with it giving! plez review. bye... 


End file.
